Lass Awakens
'Summary' Wolf goes on a trip into the wild. Lass tags along the way and begins to awaken a secret part of her past. 'Transcript' (Wolf begins loading the rest of his supplies) Wolf: Well looks like I have everything. Knives, rope, flint, and a bag to keep it all in. The wild will provide the rest for me. Fox: How long will you be gone? Wolf: Who cares. A lot of people will not care anyways. Fox: I wish I could argue with that. Wolf: don’t worry I won’t start or bring back a war. (Wolf starts walking from his cabin deeper into the wilds of the mountain range. It has been a few days since he left and set up a camp site he made out of the resources of the forest. Wolf then took out his bag) Wolf: Now let’s sharpen those knives. (notices the weight of the bag when holding it with one arm) how many knives did I bring? (shakes the bag out to empty it and sees a pink little girl tumble out) Wolf: (frowns) What happened to my knives kid? Lass: I didn’t want to get cut when I got in the bag so I took them all out. (holds up another knife in it’s sheath) but I kept this one for you. It’s made from mi homeland and has celtic runes to protect you. Wolf: uh thanks? Why did you come in the first place? Lass: I wanted to be with you when you went in the wild. Wolf: When did I… (Flash Back) (Lass was under the counter playing with toys at the Tavern) Wolf: Hey you know what Lad? Lad: Something crazy? Wolf: Not really. I just felt like spending a month or two in the mountain range. Lad: Who’s coming? Wolf: just me, some knives, rope, and some flint stones. Lad: Ah doing the old mountain man thing aye? Wolf: something like that. (Flashback ends) Wolf: oh. Lass: can I stay Wolf sir? Wolf: well I’m not about to make a three day trip back to drop you off. That’s too much time wasted I could be spending out here. Lass: I can stay? Wolf: yes but you have to make your own spot to live in. Lass: can’t we share? Wolf: don’t tell me you don’t know how to fend for yourself. Lass: No one ever takes me out like this. Wolf: (groans) fine. Start getting some branches and I’ll give you pointers how to make a shelter. Lass: do you think the animals will help me? Wolf: (sarcastic) Oh yeah they will help you if you ask them to. Lass: Oi thanks Wolf: (kisses his cheek and runs off giggling) Wolf: (shakes his fist at Lass) Don’t do that! (Lass heads into the woods looking for branches on the ground as she skips and hops over small roots and rocks humming a song “I am the Voice” little did she know as she danced around that plants began to grow out of the ground where she stepped then she began singing the words) Lass: I hear your voice on the wind (the winds begin to blow around her) Lass: And I here you call out my name' (leaves start dancing in the winds around her) Lass: Listen my child', you say to me 'I am the voice of your history Be not afraid, come follow me Answer my call and I'll set you free' (Animals begin to come around watching and listening) Lass: I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain I am the voice of your hunger and pain I am the voice that always is calling you I am the voice, I will remain (All around nature begins to come more to life around her as she continues to sing) Lass: I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long I am the force that in springtime will grow (Lass is surprised to see many of the small creatures gather around her. Seeing that they seem to enjoy her song she continues singing and dancing for them) Lass: I am the voice of the past that will always be Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields I am the voice of the future Bring me your peace Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal. (Magic lights begin to swirl around her) Lass: I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain I am the voice of your hunger and pain I am the voice that always is calling you I am the voice I am the voice of the past that will always be I am the voice of your hunger and pain I am the voice of the future I am the voice I am the voice I am the voice I am the voice (She ends her song and looks at the creatures around her as they chirp and squeak) Lass: did you all like mi song? Mi mother sang it to me when I was little. (the animals responded back to her only she could understand) Lass: mi parent are back at mi homeland of Scotland. (some of the birds chirped at her) Lass: I am gathering some branches to make me a shelter. (some beavers moaned a response) Lass: really? I don’t want to make you do hard work for me. (the beavers just moaned and slapped their tails to the ground) Lass: well thank you the beaver folk. I’m glad I made friends with you all. (A wolf slipped under her to have her ride on it’s back and barked) Lass: Well I only rode on a pony once but not a wolf. (the wolf barked and shook it’s head) Lass: Aye, I’ll be careful. (Lass held on smothering her face in it’s fur as the wolf ran off with her) Wolf: (coming back to the camp spot from fishing) okay Lass I hope you… (Wolf was shocked to see Lass’ shelter was made very sturdy and well made) settled in? Lass: (open a small door poking her head out) Hi Wolf. I brought your stuff in here so we can share this shelter. Come on in. Wolf: (crawls inside to see it was very roomy and warm with soft grass on the ground and free of any bugs) How in the holy hell did you do this? Lass: I did what you told me, I asked the forest animals to help me and they were very nice about it to do it fer me. Wolf: talk about busting out a Snow White job. Lass: (walks over to Wolf’s spot and pats it) here is all yer stuff from outside. Nice and organized. Wolf: uh, yeah. Okay, okay, just try to help me out here. How did you do this Dr. Dolittle crap? Lass: I don’t know. I just started singing a song mi mum used to sing to me and the animals started talking to me and sometimes the plants grow around where I step too. I think the forest wants to be mi friend. Wolf: that doesn’t help me understand at all. Lass: sometimes I can even hear the forest talking to me. Wolf: you know what? I’m just going to explain it as magic. That is a more simple answer. (sits in his spot) I’ll get a headache if I think about it. Lass: (Yawns) I’m tired. Wolf: well you have your bed over there so shy don’t you… (Lass lies her head on Wolf’s side) Hey. I said your bed is over there. (points to her bed) (Lass snuggles her face in and quickly falls asleep making tiny snoring sounds) Wolf: Why me? I thought Fox was popular with the kids. (sits back and uses Lass’ gift knife to start carving on a piece of wood) (Later that night) Lass: (wakes up alone in the shelter) Wolf? Where did you go? (Lass sees lights outside the door and goes out to see fireflies flying around) Lass: Are you fairies? (The fireflies fly out into the woods and stop short from the camp site. Lass walks up to them until they begin to fly away a bit more leading her out. Lass chased the fireflies trying to catch them in her hands) Lass: Where are you going fairies? (soon they led her to the lake. When she got there she felt a strange connection to the water. A couple of fish poked their heads out of the water looking at her) Lass: Fish people! Can you talk too? (the fish splashed around a bit but were able to communicate with her) Lass: come swim with you? But I don’t have gills. (the fish bobbled in the water) Lass: well I guess I can swim fer a wee bit. (Lass waded out in the water a bit until it was deep enough for her to dive in. after diving in she was greeted by the fish in the lake and found out somehow she was able to breath under water. She giggled and started swimming with the fish all around the lake at a pace she didn‘t know she could swim and maneuver) Wolf: (sitting in a boat out in the lake crafting rope) I hope the kid stays at the camp site. (A splash came from behind Wolf in the lake) Wolf: (Turned quickly holding out a bow and arrow ready to fire) better not be some B rated horror movie plot. (more splashes were heard around the boat opposite where Wolf was looking) Wolf: come on poke your pretty little head out. (Wolf sees something big moving fast in the water) Wolf: there you are. (pulls back the arrow ready to let go) (Before Wolf did Lass splashes out of the water and onto the boat looking up directly at the tip of the arrow) Lass: that looks sharp. Wolf: (groans) what are you doing out here? Why are you swimming out here? I could have shot you or you could catch a cold and die in these waters. How will I explain that t your uncle? Lass: (rubs her arm ashamed) I didn’t mean to. I was just playing with mi fish folk friends. Wolf: (Facepalms) come on, get up and sit down. (Wolf lifts her onto a seat and jumps back when he sees a fish tail slide out from under her dress) What the Moby Dick is that?! Lass: (then notices it too and gasps with her hands over her mouth) Am I a little ceasg? Wolf: a little what? A sea? Lass: A ceasg. A half fish half person. Wolf: Oh you mean a mermaid… nah your way sounds better. Wait then who were your… (remembers Lad’s story about Lass’ parents) oh. never mind. Lass: Mi father once said that a ceasg can grant three wishes. Wolf: are you shitting me? Lass: but he said something about losing mi soul if I did. What do you think that means? Wolf: (thinks) Crap! Uh, it means that people need to ask your uh, parents permission to do that. Lass: aww, but I wanted to give you three wishes. Can’t we just find mi soul after I give you the wishes? Wolf: (rubs her head) you’re too sweet kid. But no. not until your parents give you permission. Lass: can’t we call them? Wolf: Uh… no cuz uh, they… need to… come here by themselves. Lass: why? Wolf: it’s a family thing okay? Lass: okay Wolf I trust you. Wolf: (sighs in relief) dodged that bullet. (Lass kisses Wolf’s cheek) Wolf: GOD DAMN IT! END Category:Episodes